


Report Card

by SwaggerDownTheStreet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Pirate Program, Report Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaggerDownTheStreet/pseuds/SwaggerDownTheStreet
Summary: Hiccup's Report Card
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Report Card

## Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**REPORT CARD**

Name of Child: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III SUBJECT | TEACHER'S REPORT | MARK OUT OF 10  
---|---|---  
Astronomy | Seems interested and does all of his homework. | 9/10 Aurora Sinistra  
Charms | Hiccup seems to be struggling with wandwork. Maybe he should try a different wand? | 3/10 filius flitwick |   
Defense Against of Arts | `THIS TEACHER WAS NOT AVAILABLE TO GIVE A REPORT` | \--/10 \----  
Dragon Training | Hiccup's dragon is tiny and disobedient. Hiccup must work on his yelling if he ever hopes to succeed in this class | 2/10 GOBBER the BELCH  
Herbology | Hiccup is very good at memorizing different types of plants. He works hard and does all his homework on time. He rarely makes mistakes. | 9/10 **Pomona Sprout**  
History of Magic | Far better than most of my other students. | 11/10 Binns, Cuthbert  
Potions | Very poor overall performance. Can barely brew a passing cure for boils. | 6/10 _Severus Snape_  
Shipbuilding | I have very grave doubts that the Hopeful Puffin will float. | 3/10 GOBBER the BELCH  
Sword-Fighting Lessons | Needs to work on his agression. | 9/10 Gormless the Grim  
Transfiguration | Good with written assignments, but has trouble with practical aspects of the lessons. | 5/10 Minerva McGonagall


End file.
